Vacation
by Suikorin
Summary: Tir and Gremio decided to go on a relaxing cruise in the relaxing, exotic and definitely peaceful Island Nations. Little did they know that they'll spend the time sinking, and running away from pirates, cannibals and a couple of unhappy magicians.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vacation

Summary: Tir meets some rowdy pirates, weirdass priests, and a couple of important Islanders during vacation in the tropics.

Genre: General

Game: A little bit of all 5 released games, excluding Tactics (but I like Tactics!!!)

Length: A few pages

Warnings: As usual, spoilers abound. Some non-canon ideas.

Disclaimer: The Suikoden series are property of Konami. Works displayed here are solely the imagination of the author without any resell for profit.

Chapter 1 - the Cruise

The word vacation usually brings to mind of a relaxing time devoted to pleasure and rest. Vacations were suppose to be weeks long trips away from the daily grinds of work, may the work be pouring rum into some roaring drunkard's cup or running the government of a newly form Toran Republic. Vacation refreshed the mind, energized the soul to meet the challenges of tomorrow, and gave vain hope that maybe all can be well somewhere in the world. Most of all, the point of vacation was to do absolutely nothing stressful.

Vacation was not spending a night on a sinking ship then a week on an active volcanic island full of blood thirsty cannibals with a couple of pissed-as-hell True Rune Bearer and a love-sick man servant.

More on that later.

Tir had initially been resistant to the thought of "taking a break." He was still coming to grips to his two years-old newfound True Rune on his right hand. Having a cursed trinket-like gem that so many idiots were willing to kill him for was still something to get used to. There were just as many who wanted to deify him and a devout trail of raving religious fanatics usually followed him whenever they find him.

Then there were official duties that were the curse of everything. He did become the president, the defunct leader by unanimous vote, so he became saddled with the responsibiltys of looking after a newly formed nation. Day and night were endless parades of petitioners and meetings about when to have a meeting about a future meeting that they may meet to get some real legislation work done. When everyone actually sat down to discuss the real overhaul of their government, some pugnacious punks would want drastic changes while the prunes wanted a reestablishment of the old system. This was maddening to Tir who was a natural people pleaser wanted to accommodate everyone and usually end the meeting with nothing done.

Burearcracy was a bitch that refused to slacken her jaw, even after the cumbersome old system was abolished.

Still, all of the responsibilities aged Tir in a way no natural aging can. Only at twenty years old, Tir already felt decades older. Whether it was the memory of the Past Soul Eater's Bearers or just all those ordeals he went though, he did not know. In fact, he did not even want to know. Trying to figure it out would only exacerbate that pulsing pain behind his eyes after a legislative session.

Maybe detecting his master's displeasure, Gremio convinced him to go on a tropical island cruise for a desperately needed vacation.

_"It would do you some good," Gremio said,_ _"I heard that the Island Nations have some great hot springs and good sea fishing."_

_"I can't Gremio," Tir had replied almost automatically. Ever since his foolish agreement with Odessa, he had his smorgasbord of meetings scheduled months ahead by none other than devoted Gremio. The thought of fishing in the exotic mysterious south, however, was disgustingly tempting. "There's the meeting with some representatives from Falena, Zexen, then dinner with an ambassador from Harmonia..." He went on for about five minutes. "And next month formal council from what weird country Nagarea..."_

_"...Yadah yadah yadah and Rune hunters always coming after you..." Gremio finished for him. "Please, Lepant already said he would fill in for you, young master." Gremio never lost the habit of calling Tir 'young master.'_

_"But we cannot possibly blow off that ambassador from Harmonia!"_

_"I'm sure that..." Gremio paused to look for a name on the master calendar that took up an entire desk. "Ambassador Sasarai could wait."_

_Tir made a face. "Harmonia is the most powerful nation known, with influences across the vast ocean. They're an intolerant theocracy with great interest in True Runes. Who knows what nations they are targeting."_

_"Better that you just happen not to be here, right? Just this once, young master. Toran won't burn down in two weeks."_

_"Gregminster burned down in two days."_

Gremio had used reason and reason and eventually ended up with a treat.

_"You're going and that is that."_

_"No!"_

_"Oh yeah? What if I go tell Kasumi that you like men?"_

_"What!? I do not!" Tir could not understand why the thought of Kasumi looking at him oddly seemed like a bad idea. Heck, with all of his duties, he simply had no time for the ladies._

_"Well. At least it would explain why you never show interest in women...I'm sure Vincent..." Gremio droned on about the sexually questionable people they had recruited. "And it would get a lot of fanatics off your back."_

At any rate, after a few more well-placed threats, Gremio did convince Tir to go on a tropical island cruise. The servant had arranged for a two week trip down to one of the vacation islands down somewhere in the Island Nation Federations.

Island Nation Federation was rather interesting politically. They sustained many trade treatises, usually with nations that were sworn enemies of against each other. Most of the time, they were unconcerned with whom their own alliances offend as the Island Nations were the conveyers of goods and missives between the Northern and Southern Continents. Without their protection, many merchantile pursuits would become impossible.

Militaristically, the Islanders enjoyed more than a century of relative peace, often occupied only with petty internal conflict like pirates and smugglers. And though many nations had attempted to covet True Rune relics, the Islands however, with their dependence on international relationships, strictly discouraged any rune hunters. Thus Gremio thought it might be less hassling for Tir to visit the Island Nations.

So weeks later after well placed threat, Tir waited along with Gremio, standing in the long line for the boarding of a newly christened cruise ship _Costa Hellenia_. The two wore long mundane cloaks so not to attract attention from raving citizens. Hundreds of passengers were before them, everyone chattered excited about the on-board casino, baths, pool, exercise rooms, theater and such.

"Are you excited, Young Master?" asked Gremio good naturedly. He was the one who suggested that they board with the third-class passengers so as to not attract attention to the fact that he booked the most expensive royal suite on the Captain's deck.

Tir nodded blandly, not exactly thrilled with the idea of a cruise nor adverse to it. "Yes, very excited," he said for Gremio's sake. The man-servant deserved at least half-hearted approval for all the troubles he went through for his Young Master. "And I'm sure we'll have everything we need." Tir lightly kicked the small cart next to him.

The small pick-up cart was piled up high with a mountain luggage, full of both necessary and unnecessary amenities. There were clothes for artic weather, sweltering jungles, formal ware, a pelthora of undergarments, and even cut up sacks. Then deep in some luggage were the many hidden weaponry and runes because Kasumi was very insistent on being prepared just in case their "_ship sank and they got washed up onto a volcanic island full of blood-thirsty cannibals." _The ninja woman packed one case with potent poisons in case they need to do some espionage work and miracle salves for cuts, bruises, headaches, and acts as super glue. She even snuck in a few toothbrushes and mints for their dental and oral hygiene.

Gremio only packed the essential paperwork and shampoo for his glossy and downy soft golden hair. "Can't ever be too prepared for anything," he said amiably. "Though I doubt we'll have any trouble. It'll be a nice smooth sailing and no one would know that you're even there. We have nothing to fear."

"If that's true, then why the hell are we hiding in an alley way?" asked Tir blandly.

The line of passengers had extended far beyond what the wharf was built for that when they joined the line, they had to squeeze in the alleyways in between smelly fish warehouses. In addition to their odd mountain of luggage, there were some drunkards that Gremio already had to beat off.

"Oh. We're still in Toran," said Gremio, pointing to some still raving imperials and religious fanatics that loitered around wharf. "But hey. Don't worry. We'll board the ship in no time. In fact, let me go ask how long it'll take. Be right back."

With that, Tir was left with the cart of god-knows-what. He looked around, wondering what type of people are coming along on the cruise.

The most he saw were some of the wealthier merchants from Toran Republic. Those people wore decorative shirts, lavish trousers and expansive jewelry as if they were attending a ball. Tir pulled his cloak closer around him, remembering that it was early spring and that it was still somewhat cold. Sprinkled among them were the reputed eternally inebriated Kanakans to the south. Kanakans wore thicker but more practical cloaks. They moved with deceptive grace that would probably become nervous twitches if they ever become sober. There were some Falenans and Armesse who kept to thick wardrobes and giving off very obvious death glares at each other. Rarer still were the pair of Harmonian couples identifiable by their cool color blue and silver cloaks.

Suddenly, a commotion from the further docks caught Tir's attention.

"Come back here!"

People were spun around and pushed aside. Whatever it was, it was definitely small.

"Hey! Watch it punk!"

"Excuse me! Coming though!"

"Get him!"

"Sorry! Out of my way!"

"Ouch! My foot!"

"Oh! Pardon me!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Curious, Tir looked around and found a discarded barrel to stand on. He saw the parting of people and a little brown mop fluttering and running his way.

"How rude!"

"Forgive me!"

Finally, the brown mop on a stick stopped. It was a boy about two years younger than Tir. He was dressed like a farm child, wearing only a simple tunic with a rope-belt, only not as dirty or as tanned. His cheeks were pink and he panting heavily from all that running. He perked up and looked around left and right, obvious urgency in his searching. After a couple of passes, the boy zeroed in on Tir and sprinted over to him. "Please! You got to help me!" he shouted in panic.

Tir could only stare. This boy before him was Luc! It was the same hair, same facial bones, and even same color of eyes. And he was older and taller, so Luc probably hit the growth spurt by now. But this boy could not have been Luc. Luc was sarcastic, rude, and arrogant. Luc emitted an aura of cool confidence, with critical eyes to immaculate details and a superior smirk or frown on his calculating face.

This one just looked like he was too retarded to do anything on his own.

"What?" Tir just assumed that Luc had gone crazier, if that was even possible.

The boy grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him liquidly eyes. "You got to hide me before they catch me!"

"Um..." Now, many things were going through Tir's head right now. He had questions like "Had Luc gone nutso again?" and "why is he being chased?" And should Tir even help? Hell, Tir did not even like Luc that much though he did owe him something for helping out the Liberation Movement. Tir was torn.

"PLEASE!!!" Now the boy was on the verge of wailing, showing absolutely no shame as big drops on tears welled in his sad hazel eyes. "They'll torture me if they catch me!!!'

Having the expression hurt that was more pathetic than a kicked puppy clawed at Tir's heart until he could take it no more. "Alright!" Tir thought really fast. He went over to a particularly large chest full of extra undergarments that Kasumi stuffed until the chest almost could not close as part of their luggage. He kicked the chest open and hurriedly dumped the cloths into the empty barrel he was using as a stepping stool.

"Quick! Get in here," said Tir, pointing to the semi-empty chest.

"Will I fit in that?" the boy asked a little incredulously.

"Do you want help or not?"

"Well...?"

They heard the oncoming loud clinkering of soldiers, roaring into their vicinity. On an impulse, Tir reached over, grabbed the boy's collar "Just get in!" and threw the boy into the chest. He hastily folded the boy's limbs until he fitted then slammed the lid shut and plopped down on it.

By the time the pursuers came by, all they saw was a heavily cloaked civilian sitting on top of a black chest, whistling the new Toran Republic Anthem and killing time.

"Hey," the man with a round cap barked. He had about half a dozen men and women with him. Each wore a light weighted dark blue cloak that covered their shape like a shroud. "Have you seen a boy with brown hair and about this tall" the man held his hand up about five feet high "go by here?"

Tir, having all the sneaking practices during the war, pointed toward the central square. "Yeah. He went that way," he said in a falsetto squeak.

"Arg," another one growled. "Damn it. When did that shrimp learn how to run so fast?"

"Shut up! We hit him hard and fast and bring him back. Or else our asses are fried."

"By Jacobor by his Eminance?"

"By Jacob if we do find him. By both if we don't! Let's get going!"

Tir watched the lingering trail of men. They had the elaborate silver stitching of the Circle Rune on their coats so Tir assumed that they were from Harmonia; he did hear that Luc was originally from Harmonia. But why would be chasing after Luc? Probably Luc pissed off somebody again, like that time when he 'tested' them by sending the rock golem and see if they survive the trial. It did not seem like Luc was capable of making such a grievous error, but if he did...then it served him right.

Wait. Wouldn't Luc blast his pursuers into oblivion instead of running?

"Young Master," called Gremio, coming back from his excursion to the front of the line. "They were having a small argument up front, but I think we'll get on within the hour."

"Oh," noted Tir dully. He was thinking about whether or not to tell Gremio about the live body now shut up in the trunk and if that particular body was getting enough air. "What kid of argument is it?"

"Looks like some rich snob got his money purse stolen when his ship landed. A white bearded man was raving about it. Couldn't really tell since they're speaking in some odd tongue. Anyways. The line is moving. Let's get on and start relaxing."

So without further drama, Gremio went to push the cart along as the line start shortening in rapid pace. Tir kept on wanting to tell Gremio about the body in the chest, but he had stop in awe when he saw the cruise ship, _Costa Hellenia_.

The Costa Hellenia was a magnificent ship tastefully painted burgundy and gold. The upper decks were polished mahogany any wood with a haul made of innovative steel plates. Unlike many of the older ships, it boasted six decks with the lower two dedicated to the miracle of steam engines and many mechanical infrastructure that made life on rough sea like a trip through elysium.

"That's got to the biggest ship I've ever seen!" exclaimed Tir.

"If you think that's big, then you should see the newest Lino EnKuldes," said a random passerby. By her clothing, the stranger seemed to be an Islander. She looked to be late-twenties, with a long tress of voluminous tawny hair, healthy sun-kissed skin and fine legs. Her build a reminded Tir of a voluptuous dancer. Her expression was a mix between stern and comely.

Gremio was completely bedazzled.

Gremio never believed in love at first sight, but he definitely believe it now. And it came with a curvaceous figure and a generous bust. He made animal noises, trying to ask the most important question in his mind.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, looking rather confused by Gremio's reaction.

"I'm Tir and this is Gremio," introduced Tir reaching out his hand, "How do you do Miss..."

The woman took hold of Tir's hand in greeting. Her soft hand had some calluses. "I'm Bernadette, but most people just call me Berns."

Gremio was still choking when Bernadette shook his hand. It took a while for him to mentally slap himself and get his composure back together. "Hi...hi. Miss Bernadette. Um...which cabin are you staying at?"

Bernadette seemed slightly puzzled by Gremio's question. It was a rather odd question to ask a complete stranger but she answered it anyways. "I'm staying in Royal Suite Number Four."

For some reason, Gremio smile went extremely wide.

"Well, excuse me. They'll have to check my customs paper. Mayhaps we'll meet again on board," With that, Bernadette went to one of the four lines that were admitting people.

Gremio stared at her fading shadow. He did not know why, but for some odd reason, that woman just captivated his attention. It could be her exotic looks that combined a warrior's confidence and pure feminism.

Tir only sweat dropped as he saw Gremio's eyes turned heart shaped and balloon hearts floated around Gremio's head.

"Come on, it's our turn to check in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bernadette smiled wide as she settled in her suite. It was a spacious and comfortable apartment with several rooms and everything she needed. There was a plush bed, a desk with plenty of stationeries, a glass of flowers, and a closet full of blankets and towels. A sizable shower compartment, a fully furnished living room, austere but delicately arranged meditation room and a balcony overlooking the main deck. Imported Armese plush carpets thrown liberally on the floor. She went over to the desk chair in her private sitting room and proceeded to remove her sandals. It had been a long week of walking around the rebuilt Gregminster, seeing new scenes and purchasing the obligatory gifts for her countless cousins, nephews and nieces, one of them who happened to be the Queen of Falena. She walked from morning until afternoon, waiting for her audience with the new head of the newly formed Toran Republic. Unfortunately, she never got the chance and was sent home instead by a rather prompt letter from the Mayor of Middleport who happened to be in charge of foreign affairs.

Bernadette thought about disobeying orders, not to accomplish her original task but just to spite the Mayor of Middleport. She hated the ass with all his inveigling mannerism.

Now she was out of her heavy duty sandals, she picked up a pair of house sandals. The house sandals were padded much fuller at the soles and embroidered with designs of shells. House sandals did not last as long, but they were sure comfy.

"Now to go out and see who's on the ship," muttered Bernadette to herself. The woman was still career military and had an ingrained sense of responsibility. She did saw herself partially in charge of security on this ship full of foreigners.

She went out into the hallway was softly lit by wall lanterns. She saw that there were three other suites besides her own, and each seemed to show some sign of occupancy judging from the noise or the number of shoes outside the door. Occupants of one of the suites were definitely Islanders by habit because of the dirty muddy sandals were left outside. The farthest away from her had some luggage stacked in front of the door but the owners were nowhere in sight. The one opposite of her was ominously silent, until a large crashing sound and a threat jerked Bernadette out of her silent observation.

"Brat! You're SO DEAD!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Gremio, don't get mad," said Tir placating.

"You stuffed a dead body in the trunk!?" Gremio rubbed his temples, mentally repeating a mantra of no-anger. He loved his young master as his own brother, but like any brother, Young Master was very difficult on the nerves.

"Well, I think you're getting the wrong idea. It's not just any body; it's a guy about my age..."

Gremio looked like his appendix just burst. "A boy?" Gremio just shook his head and rubbed his head some more. He thought they were past all that sneaking around and illegal activities since the war. They were respected officials now with good lives and a bright future, if not semi-cursed by a divine entity. Gremio had planned to keep it peaceful. How was he supposed to dispose of a dead body at sea? There was nowhere he could bury the body. Guess he'll have to throw it overboard when he gets the chance. "Young Master. This poor man servant of yours would like a relaxing vacation."

"Gremio! It's one of our old companions! I couldn't reject his request!"

"And who was it?"

"That wind mage! You know, that boy who wouldn't leave the stone tablet."

"So he died in our trunk!?"

"Hey! You guys are loud," a muffled voice came from the trunk. "Can you quiet down? I was having the most wonderful dream..."

Gremio slowly approached the trunk. "He's...alive?"

"Does it sound like he's dead?" Tir asked.

Gremio popped open the trunk and looked in. "LUC!?"

The boy only moaned and burrowed into a pile of undershirts. "Go away...I'm sleepy."

"Get the hell out of the trunk, Luc!" said Gremio, exhibiting more annoyance than usual.

The boy sat up and blinked once or twice. He had more of hazel in his green eyes than Gremio remembered. "Luc? That's not my name."

"Then what is your name?" asked Tir.

"Um..." the squinted his eyes, looking as if he had difficulty understanding the question. Then, he looked left and rights, blinking slowly like a moron. "Where am I again?"

"The cruise ship Costa Hellena," offered Gremio, his eyes narrow. "Young Master has asked you a question. Answer it!"

The boy tilted his head and squinted. "Oh..." He blinked twice before wiping off some drool from his cheek. Yep. This boy is definitely not Luc. "What was the question?"

"Name! Your name!"

"My name is....Sai." He held up a hot red pair of brief undies. "Which one of you is name Tir?"

Tir widened his eyes and his face turned red. He jumped over a coffee table, trying to get the brief.

Sai immediately went on the defensive and threw the undies at Tir, hitting the Rune Bearer in the eye. Tir momentarily lost sight, tripped over the expensive and plush Armese rug and crashed into a desk, knocking over ink jars, quill pens, a potted flower, and some of the legendary and odorous mermaid oil that Kasumi claimed to ward away evil.

Gremio did not miss a beat and immediately wiped out his ax to his Young Master's defense. He advanced upon Sai, ready to chop the offender into pieces if the boy dared to try anything funny.

"Err...that looks awfully sharp, mister," said Sai placating, backing up to the trunk. "I say your name is Gunk Gremio."

"WHAT?!"

Sai held up a clear glass bottle of pink sloshing liquid with a pretty red bow on the bottle neck. There on the bottle was a label with Gremio's name and secret contact named Gunk in case the bottle was ever lost. Coincidentally, the bottle of pink goop was the imported miracle shampoo from Nagarea, the very same bottle that Gremio would kill for. "From the look on your face, I bet it'll totally kill you if I accidentally drop this..." Sai even smirked an amazingly Luc-like smirk.

Tir was recovering from his crash. He blinked hard and rubbed his head. He did not know desks were so hard! He saw Sai, Gremio with a bottle in the middle and alarm immediately blared in his head.

"No! Don't touch it!" In Tir's enthusiastic desire for the bottle, he ran and slipped on a piece of careless strewn underwear, sending him crashing into a coat hanger next to Sai.

"Oops..." Sai accidentally dropped the glass, spraying the pink gunk and a terrible smell of an overly perfumed boutique everywhere.

"Brat! You're SO DEAD!"

Just then, the door swung open.

----------------------------------------------------

"Uh! Excuse me!" Bernadette did not realize that the door was unlocked. So when the argument reached a climax, she instinctively grabbed hold of the handle and twisted.

The Island woman was greeted with the sight of Tir's buttocks, Gremio's fist in mid air, aiming at Sai's cheek.

Gremio fumbled. It was that pretty woman from the dock! "Um...miss...how may I..."

"Auntie Berns!" he cried, cutting off Gremio. Sai jumped up and over Tir's body and ran toward Bernadette. "It's me, Sai! Do you remember me? Your nephew."

Gremio's jaw dropped. That ragamuffin is Bernadette's nephew? Did he just totally destroy his chance for a date with this luscious lady?

Bernadette gazed at the boy for a moment, frowning in disapproval. She remember this kid alright, and all political mistakes that she may very well make. In fact, she could just save herself a lot of trouble if she just turns on a heel left the ship.

Sai gave her a pleading look and whispered "_PLEASE!"_

Bernadette sighed theatrically, buying some mental time to decide whether to help this poor child or not. In the end, she laughed. "Ha! Why, it is Sai!" she said a little too happily. She knelt down to hug him. "Where have you been? Your keepers and nurses had been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, I got into slight trouble when..." Sai continued to go into a long tirade of excuses and giving Gremio the evil eye. Sai pointed at Tir and Gremio, telling Bernadette things that made her grimace, things that made her frown at Gremio.

The man who had came back to life, Gremio, felt in inexplicable desire to wring the boy's neck. "Miss, I can explain."

"Is it?" returned Bernadette coldly. "I'm told that you two forcibly kidnapped him and stuffed him in a trunk for ransom."

"WHAT!?" Tir was incredulous. This **kid** had gotten into this trouble himself! "He asked me to hide him in the first place!"

But Bernadette was not paying attention to Tir at all. "I'm taking Sai with me. Meanwhile, I'm going to personally report to you two to the Captain Cerum and see to it that you two are thrown overboard."

------------------------------------------------------

Captain Cerum was a heavily dark bearded man in his late forties. He towered above most men, and his voice was a loud boom that people had usually described as rune cannons.

He looked at the two hapless youths from the newly formed Toran Republic and shook his head. Kids these day! What were they thinking, kidnapping an innocent child and usurping authority? And worse, they had to be brought in by the feistiest, blunt and unforgiving Bernadette EnKuldes. He shook his head like a disapproving father. If he did not reprimand them now, they would probably participate in some sort of junta and overthrow said newly formed Toran Republic. And only the True Runes know how bad war is for business.

"I'm told by Miss Bernadette that you two had personally kidnapped her nephew of age thirteen and threatened his life. Is this true?" asked Cerum solemnly.

"No!" cried Gremio, outraged. He was about to personally elaborated how the brat destroyed his favorite shampoo when Tir clamped a hand over Gremio's mouth.

"We apologize for any trouble we've caused," said Tir amiably. "We meant no trouble."

"We don't?" asked Gremio.

Tir determinedly stepped on Gremio's toes. Tir moved closer to Gremio's ear. "Just play along."

"It's a complete misunderstanding, you see." Tir described the entire episode in detail, starting with the incident at the docks and how Sai had requested some personal time in Tir's trunk.

Captain raised his eyebrows as Tir went on his narrative of misfortune and how ugly men from the north had threatened to kill Sai and everyone in the world. Unfortunately for Tir and fortunately for Sai, Tir took a split second decision to help Sai out.

_Children!_ Cerum grumbled silently. _Troublesome lot!_

"....so you see," said Tir, after about half an hour of explanation, creative details, and prevaricating the events, Tir seemed to convince the Captain that they really were the victim of circumstance. "That Sai kid actually got US in trouble. We were just trying to help him out. And it's very fortunate that Miss Bernadette came along. We really did not know what to do to help Sai."

Captain Cerum remained silent for a good minute after Tir completed his narrative. As he suspected, these were just boredom prone young men who had nothing else better to do than kidnapping some kid as a prank. He should punish them for the infraction, but nothing too severe. Cerum did remember what he, himself was like when he was their age.

"Well, I suppose your intentions weren't all terrible. I say you have two choices. Pay up twenty-thousand potch or kitchen duties for tonight and we'll call it even."

"Twenty-thousand potch?" Tir almost screamed. No one in their right mind (except during war) ever carry that much on their person.

Seeing the disbelief on their faces, Cerum answered for them. "Kitchen duty it is."

----------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for playing along, Auntie Bern," said Sai, cheerful as ever. "I thought I would never get away from those two fogies."

Bernadette sighed and frowned. She had been warned and informed exactly what and who Sai was. His devious nature hidden behind a placating and helpless mannerism. A child who was born with far more magic than usual, not to mention that he was educated in one of the most demanding magic schools in the world.

Now that she was saddled with the child, she could only feel a headache coming on. "If **he **ever finds out what you've been doing, he'll skin your hide!"

Sai smiled charmingly at Bernadette. He was dressed in the proper Islander garb, with the white satin overlaid with muted maroon and green. On his feet were house sandals, light and comfortable. As predicated, Bernadette would never allow him to run around like some street urchin. He rambled around the sitting room, looking at all the new scenery like any wide-eyed child. His words, however, were hardly child like. "**He** is far too sophisticated for such simple punishments," Sai said with confidence. "Besides, **he'**s too busy to notice."

"You'll be amazed on what he can notice," warned Bernadette.

"What? You mean the strain between different political parties? How some Guildsmen inexplicably find themselves in the dungeon?" asked Sai with a knowing smile. The Islanders were honorable people who did not appreciate falsehood. Any further falsehood on his part would definitely make Bernadette upset with him. "**He** notices many things of those who are opposed to him. But whom he considers as an ally, he place complete faith and trust. It's one of his greatest strength and weakness." Sai hobbled over to the window, looking at the sea. They had set off port only an hour ago.

"I am not a fool, Auntie Berns. I have people watch him as he had watched me. Knowledge is the greatest sword one can wield." Sai turned to look at Bernadette, now looking as innocent as any twelve year old. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

Bernadette was not about to let him off so easily. "You ran away and LIED to me. They were not going to take your for ransom. They were only trying to help you."

Indignant, Sai's countenance turned serious. "If you knew I lied, then why did you help me? Why turn them in?"

"Because you are Sai and you have called me Auntie since I first met you," said Bernadette. "We may not be blood related, but I do care for you and I happen to think that you're best under my guardianship than theirs."

Sai seemed taken back by the bluntness of the response. Auntie Berns was a woman who spoke her mind and honored her words. If she hated him, she would had no trouble speaking so. Sai felt guilty for even suspecting that she was a mere sycophant. "My apologies, Auntie Berns" he said, looking down, truly ashamed.

Bernadette sighed again then laughed, waving her hands. "It's alright." Sai was still a child, one who was still gripping for his purpose in life. Push a child academically is easily done, but emotional intelligence took time and experience that no amount of study could replace. "Let's go get some chow."

With a smile that knew he was forgiven, he heartily agreed. "Alright!"

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vacation

Summary: Tir meets some rowdy pirates, weirdass priests, and a couple of important Islanders during vacation in the tropics.

Genre: General

Game: A little bit of all 5 released games, excluding tactics (but I like tactics!!!)

Length: A few pages

Warnings: As usual, spoilers abound. Quite a bit of the "Out-of-character" but it'll get serious later.

Disclaimer: The Suikoden series are property of Konami. Works displayed here are solely the imagination of the author without any resell for profit.

AN: Weee!!! Well, I'm sure you can figure out who Sai is, but I'm sure you're interested in the discovery and process.

Chapter 2 - Kitchen Duty

"What the hell do you mean he just disappeared!?" demanded the gaudy old man with a white bearded named Jacob. "A child like that stands out like a Harmonian in Falena! How could you have lost him?!"

The man's peons grumbled and whined about how the entire wharf was about to collapse under the weight of all the merchants, envoys, passengers and even dragon horses and how that deterred them from catching their little run away. The primary peon, Lorry Orir, who was named commander of the brigade, was even worse about the details. He included threats to his manhood because some women thought that he grabbed them.

"Arg! I don't care if Barbarosa came back from the dead and tries to decapitate you! I need to have that child found or I'll make sure that some or ALL of you will haunt this place for the rest of your life!"

The rest of the conversation and argument quickly degenerated from civil threats to a battle of creative torture.

Eventually, the peons returned to their fruitless search for the child. They were sure that the child had boarded the _Costa Hellena_, but it was impossible to chase down the cruise boat without authorization from higher command. They currently lack that higher command.

Jacob sagged into his chair and sobbed quietly to himself. He was not exactly flustered over the fact that they can't find one single child, but somewhat afraid to know his own punishment for not loosing one of Harmonia's most valuable assets. Death would probably be too great a mercy for such a grievous error.

_But what if..._

Suddenly the yet-to-be invented light bulb lit in Jacob's mind like a newly born sun. Yes. He'll do just that and blame it on Force Majeure. After all, they were suppose to be on that cruise ship and if the cruise ship sank, that will either end their search and extricate him from all blame, or extend the search time indefinitely. Everything is a win win!

Feeling all too pleased with his idea, Jacob went to consult the flame to find the nearest pirate captain he could find.

--------------------------------

Gremio was not a stranger to kitchen duties. After all, all soldiers had to attend kitchen duty at some point in their career. After that first phase of Gremio's military life, he served the McDohl house mostly as a chef. So strangely, he actually found Captain Cerum's so called punishment less as a menial labor and more as a delightful surprise culinary heaven.

"_Wow! Such an exciting aroma and delicate texture with a building sting! It feels as if my tongue is exploding with the flavor, my heart beats in union with each bite and my soul is soaring with each breath!" _Gremio exclaimed in unbridled food ecstasy.

Well...mentally, of course.

Tir, though also not a novice at kitchen duties, found himself picking at all sorts of finished dishes. The Islanders served a mean fare, one that lure the eatee into initiation by its delectableness only until the eatee found the food far too spicy about ten bites later. So to stave the burn, the eatee ate more, which was exactly Tir's strategy. So Tir spent most of kitchen duty eating until his stomach was too full to bear.

On the surface, though, Gremio and Tir both donned on a mask of utterly unbearable suffering. One of the eye opening revelations one learns in life is that everyone is a sadist at heart. So to show joy in one's punishment may invite worse fate. Besides, part of their punishment was acting as a poison taster.

Incidentally, the serving part was painful in comparison.

Particularly for Gremio when the cooking was done and he was reassigned to serve **her**.

Gremio hid behind the kitchen curtains, just watching and mentally curse that Sai.

Curvaceous Bernadette had ordered a cup of aromatic tea while reading all treaty documents she brought with her. This cruise trip was only incidental to going home for a formal report so she had no intentions of enjoying herself. When the coffee came, she did not even acknowledge the attendant who happened to be Gremio. No 'thank you,' no 'ah,' no 'what the hell?' no nothing.

Gremio took it as complete rejection.

"It can't be that bad," said Tir soothingly once Gremio returned to the kitchen. Seriously, he had never seen his manservant so utterly struck dumb. Gremio had faced death multiples times on the battlefield. The blonde was once wanted by all the Empire and he was even once eaten alive by flesh devouring spores. Seeing Gremio so stricken over a woman was very unsettling.

"There's got to be a way to make her notice me!" Gremio said.

"Well, why don't you give her a gift?"

"Like what?"

"Well..." Tir was suddenly the one struck dumb. He never really pursued a girl before since girls usually just threw themselves at him once they knew he was the hero of the Toran Republic. So he tried very hard to think what a girl he liked would like to receive.

"Daisies?" Tir suggested, his mind on Kasumi.

"She might take it the wrong way." Somehow, Bernadette seemed like the type who would throw a flower vase at someone.

"Dolls?"

"Does she look five to you?"

"Jewelry?"

"Takes too long to pick one."

"Stew?"

"No....hey..wait a second!" Gremio's mind was now racing. What better to impress the woman of his dreams than his almost-world-famous stew? He smashed his right fist into his left palm in determination. "She'll have to forgive me after my special stew!" So he paddled back into the kitchen and dragooned the head chef for the key to the ingredients stores.

The passing busboys, matre'd, kitchen brats, and other chefs all became interested. For one, they almost never saw Toran natives in the kitchen. This was an Islander owned cruise ship that employed its own. For another, they rarely see a man chop vegetables so thinly or so quickly without dicing his fingers into chips.

"He is making a dish of love!" gushed a chef with an accent. He clasped his hands and smiled paternally. "It's so genuine and powerful, I cannot bear to stop him!"

Meanwhile, Gremio was grinning like a insane maniac. He was going to make his best stew with taste so exquisite and subtle and orgasmic that she would HAVE to like him.

Besides, the trick had ALWAYS worked with Tir.

"Hurry! Young man!" cried a matre'd who became sympathetic to Gremio's inchoate infatuation with Bernadette. "She's packing up!"

It was true, Bernadette was packing away all her documents and notes. Her tea was drained, the spoon laid at the completed meal rest. Now all that was left for the day was her daily exercise routine, meditations and get Sai to bed.

"I'm not done!" Gremio replied urgently. He as covered in flour and all sorts of other stains from the food preparation. In a strange sort of desperation, Gremio quickly poured a soup into a simple bowl, dumped the bowl on a silver tray and shove the tray toward Tir. "Go!"

"But!" Tir's mind raced for a chance to reject. It was not HIM who had a crush on the woman.

"Just go! I can't meet her looking like this!" Gremio said while hustling the young man out of the kitchen. He saw Bernadette had already placed all her documents into a folder. "Appease her, and find out what she's up to!"

"What?"

Gremio replied by kicking his Young Master out into the dinning area. A disoriented Tir literally flew out of the kitchen and promptly skidded to a stop next to Bernadette's table. It was a miracle that he did not spill a drop.

"Wait ma'am!"

"Yes?" Bernadette replied pleasantly. Once she saw who it was, she immediately scowled. "You!"

Her glare was so frosty, Tir literally felt the temperature drop at least five degrees. He wrung his chef hat, mentally cursing Gremio for making him come out like this.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me?" the woman demanded.

It felt like another five degree drop in temperature. So Tir hastily took away the tea cup and small plate. In return, he placed Gremio's almost-world-famous stew in front of her.

"Gremio and I want to apologize for the incident earlier," Tir blurted. He put on his best innocent boyish face, hoping to convince the woman of his complete sincerity. Which he probably did not since a small part of him still want to strangle Sai for putting him in this spot.

"What for?" Bernadette stared at him blandly. Pragmatic to the end, she said, "I wanted you to walk the plank. So why even apologize to me?"

"Because we're good up-right citizens who hope that we won't be having friction since our quarters are next to each other so Gremio made this stew as an apology and peace offering?" Tir said in so many words.

"Stew?" Bernadette glanced down at the steaming liquid, noting the appeasing aroma before giving a rich mellifluous laugher.

Tir suddenly noted how beautiful she was with a smile on her face.

"You know, this has to be the first time someone apologized to me with soup," said Bernadette, highly amused.

Tir mentally patted himself on the shoulder for the exemplary display of complete innocence. "So why don't you have some stew as an acceptance of our apology?"

Bernadette smiled though her penetrating gaze was still on Tir. "Hell, Why not? Have a seat. I believe I have some explaining to do. To put your mind at ease about the incident."

Tir immediately seated himself. All the while, he noted the formal tone. Bernadette was no commoner. That was for sure.

Oh God! What if Gremio had the ill-luck of falling for some type of princess? It'll never work out!

"First of all, it should be me who needs to apologize," said Bernadette, derailing Tir's train of thought. "I finally wrestled the real story out of Sai so I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved the captain. I hope YOU forgive me."

"Well, of course," said Tir gladly. "He wasn't too much trouble. Err...what was the truth?"

"He was just running away from his nurses."

"And why did he run away?"

Bernadette stirred the soup idly. "Schooling I suppose. Who knows why a fourteen year old would run away. What did you do at fourteen?"

_"Running away as a fugitive of the empire"_ was what Tir had thought of saying. However, he suspected that Bernadette would probably consider him crazy. So he settled for, "Learning my father's trade."

"Ah," said Bernadette with a note of approval. "I did that too. A little too well, I suppose."

Tir decided not to probe any further into that. "So, where is Sai? I think I saw him earlier."

"He's meditating or sleeping in my room."

"Meditating or sleeping?" Tir could not really wrap his mind around a Luc doppelganger meditating.

Bernadette pursed her lips. "He doesn't look like it, but Sai is an gifted mage," Bernadette explained. "He was so talented that when he was only a toddler, he couldn't control his natural affinity and unintentionally hurt people when he is unhappy. Meditation helps him with control."

"I heard of that," said Tir, agreeing. "Unfortunately, unless discovered by other magicians, aren't those type of children accused of witchcraft or demonic possession?"

Bernadette took her first sip of the stew. Surprisingly, it was actually really good. "Yes, but it also depends on where you were born. In the Islands, a child born with a rune already attached isn't an unaccepted phenomena." Bernadette held up her right hand. A Flow rune glowed faintly just underneath her skin. "I was born with this as did many members of my family through out history with different runes."

"So you're really good with a Flow rune?"

"I'm decent. Just because you were born with one doesn't always mean you're skilled with it." She smiled at the texture of the soup in her mouth. It was very smooth. "Besides, I am an Islander. Almost everyone here keep a rune handy and nearly everyone had some type of rune affinity. As I recall, this is not the case everywhere else." Bernadette gave a nod to Tir's right hand. "I can tell you keep a special rune there."

Tir withdrew his hand, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't be defensive," said Bernadette with a wave of the hand. "I don't particularly care about your rune. No one on the Island will ask you what it is. It is considered rude. But you should know that most of us can tell."

Tir nodded, feeling an appreciation for Gremio's careful selection. Cultural indifference to special runes would afford the much needed time to himself. "So was Sai one of those who were born with a rune?"

Bernadette nodded. "Yes, and he is far more talented than normal. Since he was not born in the Islands, no one sealed his rune like my own mother sealed mine, and caused quite a bit of trouble. But he turned out alright, so far."

"How is he now? With rune craft?" Tir asked.

"Oh, he is very good," replied Bernadette, eyes far away as if remembering something.

Tir had an obvious question. "So when he was being chased back at the wharf, why didn't he use his rune?"

Bernadette smiled warmly. "Because Sai is a kind person. He doesn't like to hurt people. Otherwise, he would had blasted anyone into oblivion if he wanted."

Tir looked up startled. He had that same thought, only for Luc. He'll have to ask her about that, but Bernadette already continued.

"Sai mediates to keep his abilities in check...but I suspect that he sleeps mostly now like any boy who wished to shirk his duties."

"I see. What is his rune?"

Bernadette shook her head and gave a mysterious look. "That, you'll have to ask him. Remember, it's rude to ask." Bernadette finally finished the stew. "This is excellent. Please give my compliments to the chief. Perhaps we'll see each other again."

With that, Bernadette picked up her belongings, stood up, pushed in her chair.

------------------------------

Somewhere else, in a rundown inn down near the docks where the so many ships passed, was a sniveling man speaking to an image in the fire.

"Jacob did _what?_" spoke the fire.

Lorry winced as the image in the flame phantom in the fire suddenly roared. Ambers kicked themselves out of the fire pit. "It's true your eminence! He had contacted the pirate Igor to sink the _Costa Hellenia_!"

Boom!

Lorry Orir jumped back as the flame in front of him rose up and completely blackened the stone masonry surrounding the fire pit. He frenetically patted out the flame in his hair.

The hominid image in the flame disappeared. In its place was a full sized flame as a man enraged, stepped out of the fire. With heavy burning steps and smell of ash, it paced toward Orir, the heat was scorching. It looked down on Orir menacingly with black eyes.

"Listen to me well, Orir. Stop Jacob. If you cannot by the time I get there, you better make sure I cannot find you and your crew or I will personally ensure that all of you suffer for the rest of eternity!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Vacation

Summary: Tir meets some rowdy pirates, weirdass priests, and a couple of important Islanders during vacation in the tropics.

Genre: General

Game: A little bit of all 5 released games, excluding tactics (but I like tactics!!! Been smoking it like marijuana for the past month. Hero IV rules!)

Length: A few pages

Warnings: As usual, spoilers abound. Quite a bit of the "Out-of-character" but it'll get serious later.

Disclaimer: The Suikoden series are property of Konami. Works displayed here are solely the imagination of the author without any resell for profit.

AN: Waah! This is a very stupid paring! But the more I think about it, the cuter it gets (not to mention a little disturbing).

Chapter 3 - The Schemes

"I can't believe I lost!" groaned Tir, feelings his empty pockets.

"I can't believe I won!" cheered Gremio, pockets of betting sticks for redeeming real potch.

As with any cruise, the casino with active tables and strange contraptions that the Islanders call "slot machines" occupied a luxurious deck full of flashy runes, lights, and gaudy cushions. So once Tir and Gremio completed their kitchen duty, they wandered down to the casino to test their luck. So far, Tir lost nearly all of his potch. Gremio made all of his own potch.

"Ahh..the scent of cash has never smelled so delicately sweet." Far from sympathizing with his young master's pain, Gremio shamelessly flaunted his victories by fanning himself imperiously with his betting sticks fanned out to resemble a fan. With his pinky lifted, Gremio posed for a portraitist before running off to the nearest cards table. He was going to make at least a quarter of the Toran treasury before the end of this cruise, he could feel it. Then he could use all that money for endless fishing trips.

Tir, left alone with his empty pockets, grumbled and paced the casino like a brooding storm cloud. This was simply not fair. He was suppose to be the hero who got the babes, the money and power. Not victorious grins from crones, bankrupted, and nearly thrown out of the casino. "Must be rigged," Tir muttered moodily to himself.

However, no one seemed to pay any attention to Tir's misery. This was a casino with hundreds of addicts who had their own misery to share. Still, Tir hung around the casino, not too keen on leaving Gremio alone after that incident with Bernadette.

The casino on the luxurious _Costa Hellenia_ was especially designed to cater to people of all nations. From the regular cards games, to top games, to balls under swapping cups, to the new rage in gambling. Pon.

Pon was a strange game to be sure. It was usually played by two or four people. Even stranger was that the game seemed to depend a lot more on luck than skill. Tir found himself watching one game for nearly twenty minutes with no understanding of the mechanics or the convoluted turn structure. There was even a game where a player never received a turn. Not understanding the characters on the tiles was probably Tir's worse handicap.

"Tsumo," said that velvety diplomatic voice that made Tir grind his teeth.

Sure enough, Tir turned toward the voice, and there was Sai, who sat placidly at the four players table. From the looks of the money tabs at Sai's part of the table, he was sorely beating everyone down.

"Beginner's luck!" cursed a middle-aged man next to Sai. "I swear you're cheating!"

"Yeah! This cannot be your first real game!" agree another.

"I am not cheating," said Sai with a chillingly familiar smile. There was a vast and almost malevolent intelligence in his eyes. "And before you reply to my statement with derision towards my age, please understand that I am fourteen, not five."

In a fit, the man next to Sai suddenly stood up, lifting the small Pon table over Sai and threatened to smush the child. Without blinking, Sai already slipped out of his own chair, careful to take all his betting sticks used for redeeming potch. Before any more ruckus continued, armed bouncers already came over to restrain the over zealous players.

With that self-assured calm, Sai pocketed his tabs. He'll have to cash the betting sticks so he could sneak money back into Auntie Berns's money pouch. He would confess to her at some point so she could scold him for indulging in bad habits. He did not care much for the scolding; he only liked the display of genuine concern for his well being. Back home, nearly everyone were either a toady or a sycophant; all ready to back stab him at any moment.

_"I don't want to go back," _Sai thought mournfully. Sure he had nurses who babied him when he received a scrape and tutors who encouraged him gently. But back home, he had responsibilities and great power both magically and politically. He must never relax, nor slack because he simply had too many enemies.

Sai was so deep in thought that he never noticed Tir until Sai literally walked into him.

"Oh! Hi Mister Tir," said Sai with automatic sunniness. "I heard that you've spoken with Auntie."

Tir stared, still trying to convince himself that this was not Luc. If Luc gave that happy expression, most sane people knew to run.

Still, since they were stuck on this stinking' boat together, Tir might as well make friends. "Yes. I've spoken Ms. Bernadette and I believe that we've resolved the misunderstanding."

"I see." For some reason, Sai frowned deeply at that response. Sai knew by some innate sense that Tir was another one of those 'special people.' However, Sai was not about to do anything about it because it did not seem that Tir knew the same about Sai. Eventually, Sai decided to change the topic. "How's your cruise?"

"Oh. The cruise is going just great. Food is good, entertainment is always a plus, and I am seriously impressed by the security here too."

"Well, that's natural. You know this is one of the many cruise ships that is owned by Shella Skaikis, a direct subsidiary the Island Nation Federation Maritime Council?"

Tir just stared at Sai blankly. "What?"

"This is a commercial vessel owned by the Island Navy. There is no doubt that some of the crew are either former or currently active military. That's why even the security people here are so stuffy."

"You know quite a bit of info, don't you?"

Sai buffed his nails on his shirt. He was a showman, after all. "Of course."

"So you can answer almost anything questions, even off the wall type of questions right?"

"I can try."

Tir saw this as an opportunity to ask the burning question in his mind. "You don't happen to have an evil twin, do you?"

Sai raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Well...I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" It was Tir's turn to raise an eyebrow. "How can you be not sure?"

"My parents died when I was only a baby. I was found by the Temples right after and taken into their ranks. So I wouldn't know if I had siblings."

Tir was not sure if he was hearing this. "Don't you ever wonder?"

"Yes."

"Did you try to find out?"

Sai shook his head, his earth brown eyes seem distant. "I never had time."

Seeing the eerie calmness overtake Sai's expression, Tir decided to postpone more of his question for later. He had a feeling that his rotten luck would doom him to a nasty truth.

First, though, there was something he would like to do for Gremio. "Hey, since you still owe me for that thing at the wharf..." Tir proceeded to whisper into Sai's ear.

Sai's eerie calm smile slowly grew into an equally eerie mischievous smile.

-------------------------------------------------

"So we're in agreement?"

The Pirate King Igor shrugged. He was a large man with a generous paunch and thick brows. Dark eyes were as hard as coal on a lump of dough on his face. His shoddy appearance, however, belied his true wisdom. A pirate living off pillaging could only had survived this long by knowing which enemy not to anger.

"You pay good potch, however, what you ask is no easy job. You want us to sink the _Costa Hellenia,_ one of the largest cruise ship of the Islands. Which should not be much of a problem....but..."

"There is a but?"

"We survive because we have friends inside the Maritime Council so they may not specifically hunt us down immediately," said Igor plainly. "But if we kill many people, then the Pirate God may hunt us down."

"Pirate God?" Jacob asked. For being an advanced conglomerate of nations, the Islanders are certainly religious.

"He is the Lord of the seas. He believes in fine woman, good grog, and boundless booty. He will not, however, tolerate needless bloodshed."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Like you don't actually believe in the Absolute One?"

Jacob stepped back. Even for some landless bandit, these people are certainly far more well rounded than he expected.

Igor went to a thrice locked treasure chest and produced a glass box that held strange looking jewel upon a pedestal. Whatever it was, it was old and caked with grime though Jacob could see a shell-like marking. Jacob had seen it in text books but was never taught the significance of it.

"It's a condemnation rune," said Igor.

"Ah!" intoned Jacob as he stroked his beard in thought. "It's purported to be one of the rarest runes in our world and is thus worshipped instead of used."

The Pirate King nodded. "Yes. It cost us two good men to obtain it as it slowly eats the user." Igor set the glass box down reverently. "Normally, it glows white. But when it glows red, we will stop and flee."

"But...!"

"No! The last time it glowed red, my predecessor and his entire fleet disappeared into ashes! No amount of money in the world can convince me not to flee if it does. Now leave. We have some looting to do."

-------------------------------------------------

Bernadette sighed.

Four days on this cruise and she was already feeling a little land sick.

She could not explain the strange emotion. In the past, her duties had kept her at sea for months and never once had she felt even remotely needy for dry earth and green trees. Now, she longed to be back home, in that secluded courtyard inside the ruins of the old palace, by herself.

On the plus side, looking after Sai had proved far easier than she first expected.

Sai, the prodigal diplomat, was as smooth as silk when he wished it. What obstinacy he exhibited seemed to have melted away after Bernadette's stern talk and reprimand. He easily charmed every stranger he met, often obtaining a person's life history within minutes.

But that was only in terms of keeping a child out of trouble. Bernadette suspected that Sai had a much more sophisticated reason for his every action and move. There was no talks of when and how he would return to his proper home. Sai always skirted around the point when the topic came to that.

"What will you do once we land on Chiepo's Island?" asked Bernadette on one blustery afternoon. Chiepo's Island was a tourist trap, packed with the convenience of civilization, countless souvenirs, a station for every nation that the Islands had treaties with, and happened to be their first mooring spot. Hopefully, she would be able to return Sai. "Will you be visiting the embassy?"

Sai shrugged, keeping his back to her. The view of eternally blue sky to the eternally blue sea from the balcony was terribly captivating. The purity of scene untainted by human vices reminded Sai of the creation story, of the single teardrop the Darkness shed.

He wondered if every human had a droplet of that divine tear.

Seeing Sai so concentrated on the panoramic image reminded Bernadette of one of her older brothers who had unfortunately turned his life toward piratery. She remembered him gazing intensely at the ocean, reaping whatever enlightenment he could glean off those surreal visuals.

"Auntie, will you be my date for tonight's party?" he asked suddenly.

"W..wh...what?" Bernadette's face immediately turned red, caught too off guard by the question. She had to mentally berate herself for such a reaction. Sai was only fourteen, surely he had no ill intentions. "What a question to ask!"

Sai turned around, gazing at the woman intently. "I'm serious Auntie Berns. I've never attended a party without a companion before and I can only think of you to accompany me."

"When did you get invited to a party?"

"No invitation needed," explained Sai. "It's the ship's nightly ball for all guests. Since I'm here, I might as well experience everything the ship has to offer, shouldn't I? It'll be an educational event for me since I had never attended an Island gathering. Don't you agree?"

Bernadette was amazed at Sai's tone. Everything about him, his words, his demeanor and gestures belied the boyish face he showed the world. He was a born schemer, and he knew how to hide it well.

"It shall not be awkward, I assure you. I shall be on my best behavior and you will enjoy yourself."

After a long moment of internally trying to figure out if Sai had alterior motive, Bernadette nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you. But you better know how to dance."

Sai smiled, like a child who was given candy. He came back inside from the balcony overlook and took hold of her hand. "Of course I know how to dance. Now, come with me."

Bernadette frowned. "What?"

"My companions always have good tastes and they are always the bell of the ball. We're going to a tailor."

-----------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Blind Date 101

The first-mate of the ship _Soar_ shook in trepidation as he gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles had turned white long time ago. His gnarled fingers cramped into claws, holding on for dear life. The few sailors who foolishly stayed on deck slid and and tip over like a bad humpty dumpty eggs, trying, and failing to stand.

The ship's five masts moaned as runic winds, with hurriacane strength, literrally shot them across the tossing sea.

At the very helm of _Soar_ was an ordinary man dressed in a priest's robe. He stood firmly before the howling malestorm, completely unperturbed. Despite his hair flying in a million direction, his eyes were wide open with the whitish glow of magic. Lips turned downward in a seemingly perpetual scowl, muttering a few chants ever few seconds to direct the winds.

"Don't you think we should slow down?" yelled the first mate at the fearless man.

Instead of replying, the malestorm strengthened. The entire ship groaned under the stress of the wind, flying faster than ever before.

The first mate fear that this might be a frighteningly short trip.

---------------------------------

"I hate parties," stated Gremio blandly when Tir suggested the activity. "Especially balls with all that..._dancing._"

"You have no choice," stated Tir just as blandly. He was the Young Master afterall. "My wish is your command."

"I never said that," grumbled Gremio.

"You might as well. I'm not giving you a choice," said Tir in an off-handed sort of way as he picked out cravats for the occasion. Kasumi selected fourteen of them, careful to ensure that the pair had enough color to match every occasion.

Gremio frowned. Tir had never been so straight forward about ordering him.

"How exactly are you going to force me, Young Master?" asked Gremio, puzzled. Had Tir became clever on him?

"Easy," said Tir mysteriously as he got into his formal garbs. Kasumi really did make sure they were well prepared. There were no doubt that they would be the best dressed Torans around. "I made a bet with Sai"

"What bet?" Gremio did not like the sound of this.

"For all your earning in the casino, I bet him that you will show up and dance one round with a lady in a blue dress." Tir decided continued to pull at the edges and seams of his clothes.

"No!" Gremio stated firmly, parking his bums on a chair. "I'm not going!"

Tir turned on a heel. "Why?" He crossed his arms. Why was Gremio being obstinate now? "It's only forty-thousand potch bet and all you have to do is show up."

"It's not that."

Tir stared at Gremio's constrained expression, trying to catch exactly why Gremio would not jump at the chance to gain some pretty potch. Then it dawned on Tir.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how to dance."

Gremio growled and looked away, not admitting to anything. "I'm not going and you're not taking my winnings from the casino."

Tir smacked a palm to his own forehead. This might take a bit more work than he first guessed.

---------------------------------

Bernadette touched her cheek lightly, feeling the flush underneath her pale skin.

"You look fabulous," praised Sai goodheartedly.

"I feel like a naked fool," said Bernadette dryly. "I've never gone out without less than half of my throwing daggers."

Standing tall with perfect posture, Berndatte took another sip of the wine. The military life had bestowed upon her a robust body and a sense of modesty that conflicted with her current dress code. The blue dress Sai had selected for her accentuated every curve and dip. The cut at the neck was low while the cut up to her theigh was high. Her shoulders were sensually bare; however she kept the long flowing sleeves, a style reminiscent of popular court fashion found in Falena.

The dress was so worthless that she could only conceal two dozen blades.

"You have mastery of a Flow Rune. I believe you can do without knives." Sai looked away, doing a cursory around the ball room.

The room was half full of people of varied background. This is a ball only for the upper echelon of the passengers, so the display of other guests was like a parade of gaudy peacocks.

After some time, Sai returned his attention back to Bernadette.

"Seen enough?" asked Bernadette. She had a good idea of what Sai was up to. Observation was the first and foremost tool of any statesman.

"Only that compared to the rest, you are most beautiful, Auntie," said Sai as he nodded toward the group of men who were openly ogling her. "The real fools are those who never realized it until now." Sai took Bernadette's hand and kissed it. "May I have this dance? Milady."

Bernadette chuckled and nodded. She allowed herself to be pulled along. Sai could be so effortlessly charming and gentlemanly. He was growing up just fine.

Sai selected a showy routine for the dance; he had to ensure that he could frighten away all possible suitors away from Auntie Berns. Meanwhile, they fill the time talking about politics and recent discovery. He was not about to bore her with the trifling matters of a child.

Time passed. The kitchen staff served their traditional Islander fete and people began to mingle.

Sai meandered off to socialize and introducing himself to others as the inconsequintial newphew of Bernadette.

Having some time to herself, Bernadette took some time to talk to Captain Cerum. There were some arrangements to be made once they reach port.

---------------------------

The assigned lady in blue dress had her creamy back against the unbeatable duo of Young Master and Man Servant. With her chocolate hair pulled into decorative braids, Gremio could see exactly how tender and soft her neck was.

"The bet is for you to dance with her," said Tir, motioning towards the Lady.

Gremio glanced at her again. The woman had just finished speaking the the Captain of the ship and had turned her attention to the snack table.

"I can't do this!" squeaked Gremio. He felt terribly embarrassed at the thought of walking up to a complete stranger, asking for a dance. Not to mention that he had only approximately thirty minutes of practice prior to coming here.

Tir had heard it enough times to want to rip off the blond's hair. "Yes you can."

"I can't dance."

"She doesn't know how to dance either," cajoled Tir.

Gremio made a face. "Like that's going to help."

"By the True Runes, Gremio! You had faced countless battles, overthrew Scarlet Moon Empire, and was even once eaten by flesh devouring spores then brought back to life! And now you say you can't go out there for a dance?"

Some more badgering from Tir eventually forced Gremio to capitulate. Tir was right. This was only a dance. It was free money and it would send a very clear message to that little bugger, Sai. Besides, the woman maybe some ugly cow with clown makeup, ape nose, huge lips and buck teeth. Hell, he was a war hero, with a cool cris-cross scar on his cheek and generally not-bad looking; she should feel honored to have a chance to dance with a fine human specimen like him.

Tir handed Gremio a couple glasses of sparkling champaign and patted the man on the back as a form of encouragement. "Good luck".

Gremio made a face, but went forward nonetheless. He crossed the vast expanse of the the ball room floor, taking decidedly large strides and mentally convincing himself that this was a trifle chore and that he would probably step on the woman's toes for good measure.

He was about to clear his throat and say "Hey, Lady" when the said lady in blue turned.

Gremio froze in mid-step as he saw Bernadette's face. Even more beautiful than before, Gremio suddenly stopped breathing, and he made the mistake of stopping.

Due to his upper momentum, he accidentally slipped on the freshly waxed floor. All in one motion, he pitched forward, a heavy thud, accidentally chucking the champagin into her face with a gut-wretching splash. He slid forward like snow board on a bed of plush snow. When he finally stopped, he was on his back. Then he saw the most amazing thing in the world.

He saw pretty silver sandles and shapely toes before he looked up and saw wondrous smooth legs and glorious blue panties.

Gremio was in a very benevolent heaven.

Bernadette's frosty was frosty as she stepped back with a death bell knoll of her half heel sandle. She pulled her dress closer to her to cover the obvious mishap. "It's _you._"

Gremio suddenly plunged into a very cold hell.

---------------------------

"Did it worked?" whispered Sai. He was fairly interested in Bernadette's affairs.

"I don't know." replied Tir.

They heard the shattering of glass and a commotion.

"I don't like the sounds of that," said Sai.

"Neither do I."

The two schemers squatted behind a hallway column on the second deck overlooking the ballroom below. They both had done their best to 'coincidentally' leave their two pseudo guardians together. Afterward, they met up on the second deck, determined to watch their plan bloom and pat themselves on the back.

Tir dared the danger of discovery. He peeked for five seconds before ducking low behind a column with a grimace.

"What? Did it work?" asked Sai urgently.

"No. It was an utter disaster."

"How?" Sai looked visibly crestfallen. He rarely have his schemes fail. "I set it up so Auntie would be without suitors."

"Take a look," said Tir, shaking his head again.

Sai took a peek for only one second before he dropped quickly. He thought about it for a mere two seconds then fished around in his pocket for a Thunder Rune.

Tir raised an eyebrow. It was not everyday that he encounter a random kid carrying a powerful elemental Rune. But it was not everyday that a mere child like himself overthrow an Empire either. "What are you doing?"

Sai looked remarkably calm as he lightly attached the Thunder Rune to his left hand. "Just a precaution. Auntie is a beast with her Flow Rune."

"And you intend to stop her?" asked Tir incredulously.

Sai's expression turned wicked and even slightly haughty; an expression that exactly matched Luc's in his moment of triumph. "Auntie is a very good magician, likely the best with Flow on this ship, but I'm pretty good too..." There was a sparkle in his eyes as his left hand crackled with electricity. "_Very Good."_

--

In all her military life, she had been teased, made a fool of, tricked, and even outcast due to her family connections. Never once was Bernadette had ever so embarrassed. Never once did she want to break someone's bones so badly.

Gremio looked like a hapless victim of war, anticipating death by fire.

All around, people paused momentarily to watch the drama. Those who knew Bernadette by reputation looked at each other nervously. Sure that she was off duty now, sure that the Captain is the only who can throw people overboard. They were also sure that Bernadette would avenge her own honor by taking it out on the entire Island Federation Navy.

Captain Cerum, who happened to be nearby, coughed, trying to alleviate the situation. "I think the right thing to do is stand up, hand her a napkin, and apologize," he tried to whisper to Gremio, but most of the ball room heard it anyways.

Gremio laughed nervously and grabbed a square blue cloth napkins and offered it to Bernadette.

Bernadette took the napkin and whipped her face clean, looking very pissed.

"Ms. Bernadette, I'm..." Gremio started.

Bernadette smacked him with the damp napkin and stumped out of the hall.

Looking like a kicked puppy, Gremio finally uttered, "...sorry..."

-----------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Abandon Ship!

The Pirate Igor had a terrible feeling in the deepest pit of his gut like that time he ate the mystery purple bean paste in the ship gallery. Something horrible was about to happen, so horrible that he might as well lit the night patrol torch with his flatulence and sound the morning reveille with his belch.

Of course, like any pirate with a good sense of danger other than the unavoidable painfully slow agonizing death, he ignore the feeling of utter dread. As long as his condemnation rune did not glow red, he felt that it was safe to proceed with as planned. He considered pillaging his patriotic duty. Without pirates, all Federation's extra navy personnel would be out of a job.

He also ignored the massive brewing storm cloud and the quickly tossing sea coming towards him.

With the cruise ship _Costa Hellenia_ in sight, he proceeded to steer his ship toward the vessel under the full moon.

"Of all the &#%!" muttered Bernadette angrily. She continued to pull from her colorful academy days when she used to show her seniors exactly how painful it was to mess with an Egan.

The by passers who happened to hear it all stiffen into rocks. People with plate of food dropped their plate. Guests with drinks dropped their glasses. The guards made way for her, wincing as she passed. People everywhere stare at this drop-dead gorgeous woman uttering some of the most obscene curses they had ever heard. Many of them dropped their jaws in shock.

Back at the scene of the crime, Tir helped Gremio up to his feet.

"It's okay, Gremio," encouraged Tir even as he grimace at the ear blistering remarks. Islander men must be incredibly courageous if all Islander women were like her. "There are plenty of other fish out in the sea."

Gremio suppressed the urge to bawl his eyes out in despair. The woman of his dream had just tore out his heart, threw it on the ground and mashed it into soy sauce. If people looked hard enough, the floating heart balloons around his head all popped. He finally settled for liquidly eyes.

"Wow, that was a milder reaction than I thought," said Sai, his facial expression rather blank in face of the entire episode. It was one of the many things that convinced Tir that this child was not Luc.

Still, Sai casually tossed a thunder rune up and down like a child with a new ball. "I guess I didn't need this."

"You!" Gremio almost exploded as he saw Sai. "You put me up to this!"

"You're blaming me?" Sai's tone was indignant. "Do you know how much planning it took to get Auntie to dress like that and agree to attend this event? You owe me!"

"You set me up!"

Sai gave a deep penetrating look. "No I did not. I set Auntie up. Tir is the one who set **you** up."

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't drag me into this. It was YOUR idea in the first place," Tir tried to defend himself. It was not so rare to have a good deed return as a disaster, but he thought that maybe he could escape unscathed with match-making. "I did as I was directed."

"My idea? You told me we need to get them together! All I did was give the route."

The three began a heated argument, trying to determine whose fault it was for the disaster with Bernadette. Eventually though, the discussion became rather witty and the vocabulary used became increasingly cumbersome. At that point, Gremio, with his poor heart in pieces, left the brat and Young Master to dual out the verbal spar; the lowly man servant needed to go sulk in peace.

* * *

Sometime later, Gremio found himself in the quiet pool area near the balconies of the Royal Suite. Scatter all along the pool were potted exotic Island bouquets and colorful changing plants. During the day time, daring ladies and shameless men who had no negative qualm about exposing their perfect bodies would sun themselves on the many lounge chairs. People here were on vacation, and many on the mission to find love.

The pool was closed during night time, however; providing Gremio the perfect isolated area to convince himself that he was having a stupid little crush. He looked up only to see the full moon high above and the gray clouds scattered like lumps of dough. The wind was a continuous zephyr.

The atmosphere only made Gremio even feel even more dejected from the flat rejection from the woman of his dreams. With a great sigh, he plopped heavily onto a wooden lounge chair.

He broke the chair as one would crush a cracker.

With the unexpected hard deck hitting his bottom, Gremio grimaced and even cursed as he felt the unpleasant toothpick sized splinters sticking to his buttocks.

An unexpected bell-like laughter accompanied his expected misfortune.

Up on the balcony overlooking the pool area was Bernadette, sitting on the handle of the decorative balustrade, hiding her laughing face behind a hand.

Gremio could only stare at the woman. With the full moon, he could fully make out her features, especially her long slender legs, exposed so scandalously exposed by that same dress she wore to the ball. Then he made out thin silvery shapes strapped to her full thigh...were those throwing knives?

"Sorry," Bernadette finally bit out once she settled down though her shoulders still shook with mirth. Apparently, she thought falling through a chair was very funny. "But that probably means you need to lose some weight."

Gremio scowled, an expression he was not sure if she could see. Either way would had suited him. He had given up gaining some positive attention from the luscious lady. Love at first sight be damned!

"How about you stop laughing," Gremio said. "And at least help me up."

"You're willing to let the woman who wanted you thrown off the ship anywhere near your crotch," Bernadette reminded, her voice took on a slight coolness.

"It wouldn't be the first stupid thing that I've done," the blonde man servant admitted. Nothing can be more foolishly idiotic than being brought back to life and endure this debacle.

The woman seemed to considered the idea for a mere second before hopping down from her balcony.

Gremio blinked once. It seems that Ms. Bernadette was much more robust then he first imagined.

Walking gracefully toward him, Bernadette put on her coolest demeanor. She still had yet to forgive him for peeking at her panties and caused that awful ruckus in front of the Cerum. There would be no doubt that she would hear quite some rumors once she returned home and she was not about to let the perpetrator off easily.

With a firm grip, Bernadette helped Gremio off the ground. Gremio took the time to pat off the splinters and dust. He kept his eyes down, some out of shame and a bit to stare at her legs revealed by the high cut of her dress..

By the Runes! She had some legs!

"Sorry," Bernadette bit out unwillingly. "I've over reacted."

"I'm sorry too," said Gremio. "For that thing back at the ball room." He so wished he knew that it was her that he was going to dance with. That way, he could sweep her off her feet like a knight in shining armor. But no, he had to stutter and trip like some silly little boy with his first love. "I didn't know. I just never...met a woman as beautiful as you."

Bernadette blinked and stepped back. "What?"

Gremio stepped back too, not sure if her response was favorable or not. Well, it was now or never. "Truly, Lady Bernadette. When I first saw you, I could not say a thing...I," Mentally, Gremio felt like kicking himself. Once again, he was left speechless under her gaze. This was so not the way he thought he would talk to a lady of his own desire. He was suppose to be romancing her! He was a war hero with a cool scar whom maidens would swoon and fall over themselves at his mere presence! "I wanted to ask your name, but couldn't. I wanted to say sorry about the entire affair with Sai but I couldn't. So I made a stew instead. And..."

The look on Bernadette's face was more comical than anything. She seemed shock, and almost angry, as if she was about to spit fire and demand blood. She opened her mouth and Gremio cringed.

A horrible sound of cannons and explosion rocked the ship.

Bernadette pitched forward, falling on Gremio. Her body was supple and soft against him.

Gremio would had spent an hour cheering his good fortune.

"We're under attack!" shouted a sentry. "It's the Pirate Igor! He's attacking our ship!"

"First hull compartment breached! It's a full assault!" announced another.

Like frenzied ants, guards and sentries all flooded the upper deck and cannons were set to combat the invading pirate.

Both of them watch in surprise as nearly two dozen ships seemed to materialize out of the misty cloudy afternoon.

"Sai!" Bernadette cried as if remembering something. She struggled to her feet, ready to bolt.

"Wait!" Gremio grabbed her upper arm,

"What's wrong?"

"Sai. I need to find Sai, now!" Bernadette said urgently, trying to get away.

"He'll be alright," said Gremio, wanting to mitigate her worry. "Tir is with him." Young Master did survive a war, after all. Gremio had no doubt that Tir could take care of a little troubling Luc-look-alike.

"You don't get it!" Bernadette was obviously distressed. "Sai can't swim! If he falls overboard or sinks or if he's anywhere close to water, he'll drown! Sai is my nephew! I can't bear the idea of anything happening to him!"

"We got find him then!"

* * *

When the cannon ball rocked the ship and the entire vessel suddenly rocked left, everyone in the ballroom either tipped, fell, or held on to something to gain balance.

"What was that?" asked Tir after trying to steady his footing.

Sai, being not as agile, actually slid quite a bit and only stopped when he hit the wall. His head smacked hard against a column on the way and he writhed for a few moments in pain.

Few moments later, another cannon ball rocked the ship, this time, the solid black metal ball crashed through the room. Immediately, the unfortunate few died on contact. One this act reduced the entire hall full of people into outright screaming and panic.

Tir struggled to stand, trying to get his bearing. At a time like this, he wished for all his old friends from the Liberation Army to be here. Flik and Viktor would know exactly what to do.

A second cannon ball flew through the hall, but the physics was unnatural. As if slowed by a vertically mounted trampoline, the cannon ball was cushioned to a stop, and dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Tir only frowned as he saw Sai, eyes closed, his entire being glowed as he chanted rapidly. It seemed that his right hand glowed the a strange rune marking that Tir had never seen previously. However, what was different was that the glow seemed the strongest around Sai's heart.

Another cannon ball crashed through the walls and into the massive room. This time, it destroyed several supporting columns, causing massive overhead beams to come crashing down.

Tir had only moments to react. He ran as fast as he could and rammed Sai out of the path of a falling beam.

"What did you do that for!" Sai demanded once he recovered himself.

Tir was about to scream at the boy. "I just saved you!"

"Auntie already told you that I'm extremely talented with runes," said Sai, pointing at the beam. "I know how to focus."

Sure enough, the beam was still floating in the air just high enough for people to get out of the way. Once people cleared the way, the beam dropped ponderously.

"Whatever," Tir said dismissively. His instinctive reaction wanting to drag this boy out of the danger zone first. He grabbed Sai by the arm. "We have to get out of here!"

"No. You're breaking my concentration!"

Another cannon ball shot through the halls, this time hitting a collection of balustrades and tables. The force of the cannon ball scattered all loose furniture, sending stakes flying in all directions. The cacophony of all the people screaming and destruction momentarily overwhelmed the hero of Toran. He only knew to duck behind some rolling serving carts.

BY the time they were granted a moment of respite, several people were already injured and some had already died.

"Ouch!" Sai exclaimed as he felt a strong impact on his lower body. At some point, he was caught by a falling column, catching him on the legs.

Sai fell immediately.

"Sai!" Tir yelled, caught off guard.

"I'll be alright." Sai place a hand on the column and focused again, instantly shattering the column into dust. There were obvious darken spots where blood had seeped through the clothing and trickling down his leg. Again, a hand at the thighs for a moment. There were some sparkling light and he stood up again. This time, looking a little more shaken than usual. He cursed his flesh. "But I don't think I can do this forever."

Tir had no time to argue with Sai about the finer points of being a healing magician. He wordlessly grabbed Sai by the arm and dragged the child outside.

Once outside, they were treated with a war zone. Small dinghies from pirate ship rowed steadily toward them. Each of them wearing the ragged clothes of a regular thug. Some were already boarding the ship, swords and runes ready. Cannon balls flung toward them like hungry oversize mosquitoes toward blood. Some of the balls were sacks with nails, designed more to kill people than sink the ship. Tir narrowly dodged them as they ran for cover. He hardly had the time to register the hundreds of the spell Clay Guardian covering nearly all passengers and deck hands. He only had time to pull Sai out of an obvious misstep into the sea.

They ran for cover from the shrapnel and cannons. Tir's only thought was to find Gremio, some weapons and find someway to run escape the attack. He supposed that he could turn his Rune upon them all, but his conscience would suffer.

"Please, slow down," said Sai, resisting the pull. He was sweating and his eyes were distant looking. "I can't run that fast."

Tir dragged the whining boy along anyways without heed to his protests.

Then they met their first pirates.

They were three scruffy looking men in their mid-forties. One of them had a peg leg, the other two seemed able-bodied. All had thunder runes, rapiers, and unkempt beards.

"Going somewhere, runt?" crackled the peg legged pirate, waving the blade menacingly.

"Hey, he looked like the one that the captain said to kill."

"Yes. I noticed that too. Yer name's Sasarai?"

Sai stepped back, not even uttering a sound.

Tir only frowned. Now where had he heard that name from?

"Come on, let's just kill em already. Storm's brewin' har'" groused one of the pirates, itching for some action. "Capt Igor's gonna re..."

He never finished the sentence, a thrown dagger had already pierced through his spine, heart and sternum.

By the time the pirates reacted, another dagger was thrown. This time, the blade pierced the eyes, drove itself into soft gray matter and out the skull. The third once did not even have time to utter surprise then a circle of icicle spikes pierced him.

Tir was ready to face some pseudo God of Death at that point.

"Sai!" cried Bernadette, bursting out from behind the pirates toward her nephew.

Behind the woman was Gremio. The man servant finished another pirate with a make shift hatchet he found somewhere and making his way back to the group.

Bernadette's face was marred with concern. She immediately dropped to her knees as she came within inches of Sai, hugging him tight. "Are you alright?"

Sai shook his head. His eyes barely in focus. "I've over estimated my skills," he admitted in a whisper. He looked unnaturally paler than before and his body obviously trembled. "My stamina can't keep up with the number of people on this ship."

"Not to mention that we're at sea!" Bernadette scolded angrily. "You know that you have no land anchor from which to draw from and you are not at an age where your body can accumulate enough stored power to do this! They've at least taught you that in mage school, didn't they?"

"Hehe. I'm touched by your concern, Bernadette," Sai spoke wistfully. "Almost as if you really are my aunt."

"Never mind that!" Bernadette snapped. "If you don't stop this useless exercise, I will stop it for you."

"You think you have the power to overcome me?" Sai challenged her as if he was her equal. "You think you can bear the lives that would be lost without me?"

Tir was completely confused. Gremio dispatched another oncoming pirate.

"What are you talking about?" Tir asked. Completely thrown by the conversation. He was missing something obvious.

Bernadette only glared as her head turned to the side to look at him. "If you haven't noticed that thin yellowish glow about you by now..."

The president of Toran suddenly stumbled upon a surprising realization. Sai had been trying to save everyone on this sinking boat. The basic protection of the earth to prevent blows and soften cuts had been with them this whole time.

Bernadette's attention was back on Sai now. Sai had lost his balance and fallen into Bernadette's arms. "Please. You need to stop!" There was a desperation in her voice. "You'll only hurt yourself!"

Sai shook his head stubbornly. "I'm almost done." The glow about him was suddenly bright. "I'll be a useless priest if I can't protect everyone!"

For once, Tir was taken back again. He had rarely encountered such a raw magic poured out so freely without any malice. With his experience of the suffering that all True Rune and powerful runes had wrought upon their bearers, Tir thought nearly everyone with a powerful rune had a corner of their soul twisted, wanting nothing but destruction.

Just like Luc.

But Sai, the mirror image of Luc, was different. There was that mischievousness, common to both, yes. However, Sai seemed untouched by the corrupting nature of power, the warping effect of runes. In fact, Sai seemed to thrive in magic.

Tir had no more time to contemplate the unique situation as another cannon ball was shot at them. The ball exploded, throwing shrapnel in all direction. Tir and Gremio moved quickly behind some opened wooden doors.

Bernadette was not so lucky. Too caught up by trying to break Sai out of a spell and protect him that she didn't move until it was too late. Shrapnel showered her vulnerable bare back as she held Sai close to her, using her body as a shield for him.

"Bernadette!" Gremio shouted as he saw red.

Sai closed his eyes, waiting for smoke to clear. He kept on chanting to keep up the spell. However, when he felt thick warm liquid on his face, the spelled wavered. "Auntie?"

"See...told you..I'll..make..you stop..." Bernadette whispered, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth before slumping over.

"Auntie!" Sai shouted as he finally noticed her mangled back.

Someone he cared about was hurt, even dying, because of him.

The realization made his heart pounded, the sound of blood rushing through veins roared in his ears. Despite witnessing the many political ploys that ended in disappearances or red smears, with him often in the middle, none of it had ever caused his heart to race or his mind to freeze. That freeze only lasted seconds before his logical and demanding side took over.

He reached for her right hand, feeling the power of the flow rune underneath the skin. "You can't leave me!" He said with an uncharacteristic commanding voice. "Not this easily!" He grabbed her right hand with his left and touched his right hand to his heart. His body glowed yellow and even the entire sea seemed to sake. "The True Earth will not allow you to do so!"

Another cannon ball was shot, destroying the deck they were on and each of them fell into the sea.


End file.
